Your Eyes
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jafar is back to get revenge on Aladdin but what happens when they unexpectedly fall in love rated T for MM slash. In progress
1. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters. By the way I am not gay, and usually I'm more of a Jasmine/Jafar fangirl, though others have wrote about Aladdin in love with another guy so why shouldn't I? (No pun intended).**

Jafar had returned to the palace to get revenge on Aladdin. Aladdin didn't know about Jafar's plan, and he was busy cuddling his wife Jasmine.  
"I love you so much baby," said Aladdin.  
"I love you too," said Jasmine. They kissed.  
"I'm so happy we're finally married. I've been waiting so long to get married to you," said Aladdin.  
"Me too," said Jasmine they kiss again. Suddenly KA BOOM. A loud bang made the whole palace shutter. Sulfer and smoke started to reach Jasmine's nostrils. Jafar appeared even more cruel and demoniac than ever before. "What do you want?" asked Aladdin angrily.  
"Yeah I thought you had died and were to be seen no more," said Jasmine.  
"Oh I escaped from the dead. Long story. Anyway, Aladdin I see you two are finally married and all happy and stuff," Jafar snarled.  
"Yes and there's nothing you can do about it," said Aladdin.  
"Oh I think there is you'll see," said Jafar disappearing.  
"Boy he never gives up," said Iago. Abu shook his head.  
"Nope sure doesn't!" said Jasmine.  
"How are we going to get rid of him?" asked Aladdin.  
"I don't know we'll have to find a way," said Jasmine.  
"Anyway where were we?" asked Aladdin.  
"Oh yes I remember now," said Jasmine. They started kissing again. Abu was shaking in fear. Iago put his wing around him.  
"It will be okay monkey boy, we'll get rid of him somehow," said Iago to Abu.  
Abu felt comfort under Iago's wing knowing everything will be okay. Jasmine was also shaking.  
Aladdin put his arm around her too. "I won't let anything happen to you Jasmine, you know that," said Aladdin.  
"I know that Aladdin. I love you," said Jasmine.  
"I love you too baby," said Aladdin. They kissed again.  
"Okay enough with the mushy stuff!" said Iago.


	2. Seduction

Aladdin had a very strange dream that night

_Jafar and I were going at it really badly. Then all of a sudden it happened. His lips touched mine. I was actually the one who kissed him first. He was threatening me and I stopped it by kissing him.  
Then he slapped me of course. Though after slapping me he kissed me back. Then we ended up on the bed together. Kissing very passionatly. For 2 hours straight. Thank heavens Jasmine didn't see it she'd have a heart attack. I can't feel this way. I love Jasmine not Jafar. How will I put this off my mind. I have to put it off my mind somehow. Jasmine's my girl and I would not hurt her. Though if I love Jasmine why did I have this dream. I guess I'll just have to pretend to continue to loathe him with a passion, but it will not be easy. How will I fight the feeling? I don't know but I have to fight it somehow._

Aladdin thought about a very vivid dream he had. He tried to get back to sleep, but he kept thinking about the dream "I wish this would come true. NO! I don't want it to come true. Or do I? No! I don't! I need to fight this feeling!"Aladdin said feeling conflicted. Aladdin decided to go downstairs and talk to Abu about his feelings. His trusty monkey. The only one who perfectly understood him. Suddenly a pair of eyes stared directly at Aladdin. Jafar appeared pointing his staff at Aladdin. Aladdin grabbed Jafar and kissed him.  
Jafar slapped Aladdin, but then kissed him back. "This actually did come true" Aladdin thought.  
Jasmine was out of the room so Aladdin lucked out so she didn't see it. Iago saw it though, so did Abu.  
"What was THAT?" asked Iago. Abu shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to vomit," said Iago. Abu nodded.  
The kiss lasted about 15 seconds then they pulled away. "What's going on? What am I doing?" Aladdin was confused.  
_Why am I kissing the street rat? This is not what I came for! _Jafar was alarmed.  
"Get away from me STREETRAT!" exclaimed Jafar.  
"Okay that was well... random. I didn't plan for that to happen. Why would I want this to happen? Kissing my worst enemy? I did not need that," said Aladdin to himself. Jasmine came down the hallway. Jafar went back to his laboratory.  
"Hey baby," said Aladdin.  
"Aladdin what's going on? What's all the comotion I heard coming from the living room?" asked Jasmine.  
"Oh that! Iago was flying and slammed into a wall," Aladdin lied.  
"Is he okay?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yeah he's fine," said Aladdin.


	3. Finding Out

"Aladdin what were you doing kissing Jafar last night?" asked Iago.  
"I kissed Jafar? I don't remember," Aladdin lied.  
"Don't you remember last night I saw you kissing Jafar," said Iago.  
"Oh that. I didn't even know what I was doing I was so out of it," said Aladdin.  
"Oh really?" asked Iago.  
"Yes," said Aladdin. Iago left and Aladdin thought.  
_What was I doing kissing my worst enemy? I had no bussiness doing that. That was so random. Did I enjoy it?  
I don't know. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I kissed him and he kissed back. I love Jasmine, so why am I fantasizing about Jafar? I feel terrible lying to Jasmine AGAIN. She's forgiven a bunch of my lies. Well I better try to get my mind off this_ Aladdin thought. "Hey baby," said Aladdin to Jasmine.  
"Hey honey," said Jasmine.  
Aladdin grabbed Jasmine and immedietly started kissing her, being more romantic than he's ever been. Jasmine loved it, but she wondered if something was up. Something had to be up when he's that romantic.  
Aladdin thought that if he could be extra romantic with Jasmine she wouldn't suspect about him kissing Jafar.  
Meanwhile Jafar was thinking about Aladdin's kiss.  
_I thought that was well, I don't know what to say. Kissing Aladdin, yuck! At least that's what I thought.  
The whole thought of it is proposterous. Though if I loathe him that much why did I kiss him back? I don't know!  
This is so confusing. I can't say I liked it but I also can't say I didn't like it. I know I didn't plan to end up kissing Aladdin, but it happened. All I can say is I still hate the streetrat. That won't change._ Jafar thought about it.  
Aladdin and Jasmine were still making out on the couch. "Aww so sweet, Aladdin's making up for the kiss with Jafar," said Iago outloud.  
"You kissed Jafar?" asked Jasmine shocked.  
"Yes I did... well he kissed me first and..." Aladdin started to explain but was interupted.  
"I knew something was up why did you lie to me AGAIN? I THOUGHT you had changed!" yelled Jasmine.  
"WAIT!" exclaimed Aladdin, but Jasmine had already ran up to her room.  
"How am I going to make things right?" asked Aladdin.  
"Oh it'll take time but she'll get over it, always does," said Iago. 


	4. Another Look At You

**Aladdin has a dream.  
**_Jafar attacked me. First he kissed me again. Then he threw me on the bed while kissing me. It was not a sweet little kiss. It was hard. He had his lips firmly pressed over mine. It almost hurt. Though it didn't hurt. I don't know how it felt actually, I am confused. I guess it felt natural. I don't know how to describe it.  
_Aladdin woke up from the dream. He felt terrible about what happened with Jasmine. _I had no bussiness kissing Jafar. Why am I dreaming about my worst enemy? I would do anything to make it up to Jasmine. She's the one I love, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. I can't stand the feeling. I hope she'll forgive me. _Aladdin thought.  
Aladdin went into Jasmine's room.  
"Jasmine baby I am so sorry. I had no bussiness doing that. I would do anything just for us to be okay again," said Aladdin.  
"Now where have I heard that before? You always say that and then you go and do it again. First you pretend to be a prince, then you hide Iago from me, then you kiss Jafar, I wonder what you'll do next," said Jasmine.  
"No Jasmine please..." Aladdin began.  
Jasmine silenced him with a kiss. "Just don't do it again okay?" said Jasmine.  
"Don't worry I won't," said Aladdin.  
Aladdin kissed Jasmine. "Goodnight baby," said Aladdin.  
"Goodnight Aladdin," said Jasmine.  
Aladdin started heading to his bedroom. When he happened to run into Jafar. "Why did you kiss me last night?" asked Jafar.  
"I don't know. I had no idea I was kissing you," said Aladdin.  
"I'm going to tell Jasmine," said Jafar.  
"She already knows," said Aladdin.  
"Oh really?" asked Jafar.  
"Yes Iago told her," said Aladdin.  
"Well then I'll be back, and don't think you're going to try to get friendly with me," said Jafar. After saying that he kissed Aladdin again. _Wow, that WAS good_. Aladdin thought. Aladdin tried to put it off his mind. He felt guilty for liking it because he knew that he didn't want to betray Jasmine again. 


	5. I Might Love You But I Don't Know

**This chapter is from Aladdin's point of view**

I've always considered myself straight since I have never had feelings for another male before. That is until now. I think I might be falling for Jafar.  
I know it sounds unreal, but when I look into his eyes I feel mesmorized like I have no control whatsoever. I feel powerless. When his lips first touched mine it was fierce and it made me tremble in excitement. He's like a dream that keeps haunting me.  
I try to forget about it, by being devoted to Jasmine, but he always haunts me. When I look into his eyes I can see he feels the same way too, even if he won't admit it. The moment I turn off the lights he comes to mind. In my dreams it's just the two of us alone. He is still aggressive in my dream but there's a softness in his eyes that really shows he cares just as much as I do. In my dream he grabs me and kisses me very hard, and I kiss him back. I may feel guilty but only for a second then I return that wonderful feeling by grabbing him and kissing him. Then we just look into each other's eyes and I feel mesmorized like I have no control over anything. I try to put it off my mind by acting devoted to Jasmine. Of course I love her. She's my best friend and I will always love her. She's the one who walked into my life just when I needed somebody. She's the one who forgave all my mistakes. So why am I having these feelings? I shouldn't be, but I am. Sometimes I wake up not knowing where I am after being so mesmorized by the dream. In my dream it's just the two of us nobody else. Just the two of us holding hands, embracing, kissing each other passionatly and just being ourselves.  
Like nothing could come between us, we were just alone. Then I wake up and wish that the dream would go on longer and I'd get to finish the dream. Then I wake up, go on with the day as usual, and hope we don't see each other because it will just make the feeling even stronger. My heart just beats at the speed of lightening whenever we meet. I can't say it's love. My feelings for him but it could be.


	6. Feeling The Same

**This chapter is from Jafar's point of view**

I don't know what to say, I never imagined me and Aladdin? That's proposterious.  
At least that's what I thought until he kissed me. I can't believe I actually kissed Aladdin.  
When I look into his eyes I see an innocence in him that cannot be taken away. It's like he can't be messed with whatsoever. I try to put Aladdin off my mind by continuing to try to find fault with him, but there's nothing to find fault with. In my dream it was just the two of us and he was mine, all mine. Who was Jasmine anyway? I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionatly.  
He felt guilty for a second, but then he put his arm around my neck and kissed me back even stronger. Then Aladdin pulls away only to gently kiss the back of my neck. I return the feeling by kissing the back of his neck. We stop and look at each other. Aladdin had a soft glow in his eyes that mesmorized me. It felt so right. I knew it was wrong since Aladdin's my worst enemy, but it felt too good to be wrong.  
I hoped the dream would go on forever, but it didn't I woke up. I try to cover up my feelings for him by continuing to pretend to be repulsed by him, but it's hard. Just one single look makes me shiver. I remember what kissing Aladdin was like. He just grabbed me and I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't. He just took me by surprise, but I actually found pleasure in it. His lips were soft and his hair was like silk. I tried to put it off by saying "GET AWAY FROM ME STREETRAT!" It's hard to put it off my mind. I know that somehow I'll have to. I won't say I'm falling for Aladdin, but I might be.


	7. Getting Caught

Aladdin woke up only to see Jafar sitting by his bedside. Jafar grabbed Aladdin, threw him onto the bed, jumped on top of him, and kissed him.

Aladdin was like "Wow my dream came true." He wanted it to stay like that forever. Though he knew it wasn't going to last.

Instead of pulling away, Aladdin put his arms around Jafar and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. 

"I've been waiting for this," said Aladdin.

"Me too," said Jafar. They looked at each other and smiled. 

They kissed for a long time. Then they held each other. 

"I think I love you," said Aladdin.

"I think I love you too, but what about Jasmine?" asked Jafar.

"Jasmine? Who's Jasmine anyway?" asked Aladdin. They kissed more. 

"I think there's a party going on in Aladdin's room," said Iago.

Abu nodded. 

"Let's go check it out," said Iago.

Iago went to Aladdin's room and Abu went in. Only to find Aladdin and Jafar in a passionate embrace. 

"YUCK!" they both said in unison.

"Oh no they're watching us," said Aladdin.

"Yeah I think I should go," said Jafar.

"I'll see you when I can," said Aladdin giving him one last kiss before they said goodnight. 


	8. Angry Words Turn To Words Of Love

"Aladdin what is going on?" asked Iago.  
"Nothing," said Aladdin.  
"The same nothing that was going on before?" asked Iago.  
"I don't even know what you're talking about," said Aladdin.  
"Aladdin wake up and smell the flowers, I saw you two hugging and kissing and all that mushy gushy stuff," said Iago.  
Abu nodded. "Oh yeah Jafar kissed me again. I tried to pull away but before I could he had me pinned to the bed," said Aladdin.  
"From what I saw you enjoyed it," said Iago.  
"Okay you got me we're in love. Please whatever you do don't tell Jasmine," said Aladdin.  
"I won't," said Iago.  
"Don't tell anybody," said Aladdin.  
"Don't worry, you can trust me," said Iago.  
"Hey Genie guess what Aladdin's in love with Jafar!" exclaimed Iago.  
"That's just wrong!" said the Genie.  
"I know," said Iago.  
"Hey Sultan Aladdin's in love with Jafar," said Iago.  
"He's WHAT?" said the Sultan who was astonished and totally shocked.  
"Hey Jasmine Aladdin's in love with Jafar," said Iago.  
"WHAT?" asked Jasmine.  
"It's true," said Aladdin looking at Jasmine.  
"How could you! I thought you cared about me. It would be bad enough if you had an affair with a woman let alone a man and someone we all hate," said Jasmine.  
"Jasmine please let me explain," said Aladdin.  
"I don't want to hear your sorry explanations I've had ENOUGH. I don't even want to SEE you," said Jasmine. With that Jasmine fled from the palace.  
Jafar was secretly listening. He walked up to Aladdin.  
"Is it true?" he asked. "Yes," Aladdin said softly.  
Aladdin gave Jafar a brief kiss on his lips. Jafar pulled Aladdin in for an even deeper kiss.  
"I love you," said Aladdin.  
"I love you too Al," said Jafar. They kiss again. 


	9. The Reaction

This chapter is from Jasmine's point of view.

People think I was too hard on Aladdin. I disagree, if anything was too nice.  
How would you like it if your husband told you he was a homosexual? Now I have nothing against homosexuality in general, but MY husband a homosexual. Not only is he a homosexual, but he is in love with Jafar. The biggest enemy in Agrabah. I mean it would be bad enough if he fell in love with Sadira, Mirage, or any other woman, but Jafar? I never would've thought that.  
I do still love him of course. Now he keeps wanting to be "friends" with me. I don't want to be friends yet. I'm still getting over him being involved with Jafar. He's like "Stop acting like this and talk to me!" I don't WANT to talk right now. I will eventually forgive him and we can be friends one day.  
Just not right now. I mean being in love with your worst enemy? Does he realize how it hurt me? I mean we were tight okay? I loved him from the start. He put me through alot from pretending he was a prince to hiding Iago now this.  
This was probably by far the worst thing he could ever do to me. I mean I could handle the whole prince thing. Even hiding Iago, at least Iago didn't turn out to be that bad. He is still obnoxious and blowing people's covers after he promises not to say a word. Sometimes I wish he would shut his loud mouth, but he's actually not that bad. Though Aladdin hiding Jafar is a different story. Jafar was one of the worst enemies of Agrabah. He tried to force me into marriage to take over the kingdom. How bad can it get?  
He and Jafar having a homosexual relationship behind my back. I wonder how this happened. You know what? I don't want to know.  
My heart is broken and I will be okay, but right now I need time. I mean right after he breaks it off he wants me to be friends with him. It's like he might as well have taken a knife and stabbed it right through my heart. It hurt that much.  
I just wish he could see how heart broken I am. I am not only mad at him, but at the whole world right now.  
Wouldn't you be if your husband told you he was a homosexual? If anything I was nice to him. Well, I deserve better. 


	10. Biggotry

Aladdin was sick of everybody's homophobic behavior in the palace. Everyone was saying how he betrayed their trust, and how it's wrong that he and Jafar are in love.  
He went back to the marketplace hoping to get some relief, did it work? No, they would be making biggoted remarks such as "Hey streetrat where's your boyfriend?" or "Hey look there's the steethomo"  
Aladdin didn't intend to become homosexual, it just sort of happened. "Why do they have such a grudge against me. I mean it could've been worse. What if I had kids with Jasmine? How hard would it be to tell them daddy's homosexual?" Aladdin thought about it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his as if he was about to get his hand chopped off for stealing. Aladdin instantly recongized the person. It was none other than his one and only.  
"Great to see you again," said Aladdin leaning over to kiss Jafar.  
"It's been so long," said Jafar.  
"It's only been a few hours," Aladdin laughed.  
"Exactly do you realize how much I love you and can't stand to be apart from you?" asked Jafar. Aladdin, flattered by Jafar's response, knowing he felt the same way grabbed him and kissed him.  
"I don't think they'll ever get used to seeing us together," said Aladdin.  
"What do they know about it anyway?" asked Jafar.  
"I guess your right what do they know about our love?" asked Aladdin. They kissed. "I guess everybody knows about us. They call me a street homo, everytime I pass. I wonder how they found out?" Aladdin questioned.  
"I guess the word gets around," said Jafar.  
"Awww how sweet two homos sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," one of the commoners started singing from the marketplace.  
"See what I mean?" asked Aladdin.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish they would just leave us alone," said Jafar.  
"Yeah me too. They have no idea. How much I love you," said Aladdin.  
They smile at each other and they kiss.  
"I love you too," said Jafar. 


	11. Why Won't They Accept Me?

"Why can't people just accept me for me? I never intended to be this way. I just am. I can't change. I don't want to either. I just want to be free with the one I love. I also want people to accept me for me. I am sick of people calling me a street homo everytime I pass or saying "Hey streetrat where's your boyfriend?" I am glad I finally came out though, I was sick of making excuses to go see Jafar. I mean we're in love and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I remember how I felt the first time he said he loved me. I felt like I was floating on air. It was the best feeling of my life. I'm not going to let anyone ruin it. I just want to be accepted. How much is it to ask? Don't have to be my friend just accept me. I mean Jasmine won't even talk to me. I told her I still care about her and I would and want to be her friend if she'll give me a chance.  
She won't even let me explain to her anymore. I wish she would just give me a chance to tell her that I still do care about her." Aladdin thought to himself. Aladdin felt sad yet happy. Sad that he lost almost all friends, at least he thought. Happy because the one he loves loves him back. He was sick and tired of all the rude remarks everywhere he goes, all the tormenting, and not accepting him for who he is. What means more to him Jafar or his friends? He wanted to be with Jafar, and he would not give up on it, but he also wanted to be accepted by everyone in the palace and in the marketplace. Recently the Sultan banished him from the palace because of the relationship, but he didn't really care he got to be with the one he loved. What bothered him was that his friends all forsaken him, or at least he thought.  
Aladdin wanted to tell Jasmine that he still cared about her, but she wouldn't listen. He kept trying to talk to her but she wouldn't let him. Iago took it the worst way said "I can't hang around you anymore if you're with him." Aladdin didn't care, Iago was always closer to Jasmine than Aladdin. He probably took Jasmine's side. Meanwhile the Genie was talking with Abu and Iago and carpet.  
"Don't you guys miss Al?" asked the Genie. Abu nodded, so did Carpet. "I certainly don't no friend of mine would do this," said Iago.  
"Well he's a friend and we should forgive him and accept him for who he is," said Genie.  
"I don't think so, I'm on Jasmine's side and he really hurt her," said Iago.  
Aladdin didn't want to change, nor was he planning to. He just wanted to be free to be with the one he loves,  
and be accepted for who he is.  
He sat in his hovel and sighed. Then he saw his boyfriend come in.  
"Good to see you again," said Aladdin who was happy to see Jafar.  
"I had to see you again, I couldn't take it anymore without talking to you," said Jafar.  
"You're the only friend I have right now," said Aladdin leaning over to kiss Jafar.  
"I know nobody wants us to be together, I think we should just ignore them. They torment us, we should just not listen. I mean what do they know about this love anyway?" asked Jafar.  
"You're right. They don't know anything. I felt bad at first, but now I feel much better since you came in.  
How do you always manage to make me feel better? I love you," said Aladdin.  
"I love you too Aladdin," said Jafar. They kiss and go their separate ways for the night.  
"That did it, I feel good now." Aladdin thought. 


	12. Friends Til The End

Aladdin and Jafar finally got to have a romantic night together. They were just watching stars and talking. "I remember the first time I said I love you. I was afraid you were going to go off on me, and be even more repulsed by me and want to hurt me even more because of it. Then I took a chance to realize you felt the same all along," said Aladdin smiling at Jafar.  
"I was alarmed and confused about my feelings for you, since before it was pure hate and now this. It's rather hard to believe," said Jafar.  
"Do you think they'll ever accept us?" asked Aladdin.  
"Probably not. They don't like me. Particularily they don't like me with you. Well let's just say they don't approve," said Jafar.  
"What do they know about THIS love anyway?" asked Aladdin. They both started laughing. Suddenly some soft music started playing from the marketplace.  
"May I have this dance?" asked Jafar.  
"Okay this is going to be weird, what if people see us?" asked Aladdin.  
"Remember, we're not going to let them get to us," said Jafar.  
Before Aladdin could object. Jafar swept him into his arms into a very intimate dance. It didn't feel funny at all. It felt as if it was meant to be this way all along. They didn't pull apart for a long time. "This is a dream right? No it's REAL! This is exactly what I dreamed of. How could it have become so real? I wish it would last forever, but as they say all good things come to an end." Aladdin thought. They finally pulled apart.  
Jafar carried Aladdin back to his huddle, everyone was giving them dirty looks but they didn't care.  
"That was an amazing night. Thank you for sharing it with me," said Jafar.  
"This was the most amazing night I've had in a very long time and I never thought I'd be sharing it with you"  
said Aladdin. Jafar pulled Aladdin in and they kiss. This was the best kiss ever, he felt his heart beating very fast.  
As they parted ways they waved to each other. Aladdin saw his friends waiting for him at his hovel. Abu, Carpet,  
and Genie.  
"Aladdin! We miss you!" exclaimed the Genie.  
"You guys don't hate me?" asked Aladdin.  
"How could I hate you. You freed me from being imprisoned in the lamp! I will admit I am not fond of that boyfriend of yours, and may feel a little uncomfortable in that situation, but I'll get over it and I'm sure Abu will too.  
Abu jumped on Aladdin. Aladdin was so happy he thought he was going to melt.  
"It's good to see all of you!" exclaimed Aladdin. The carpet spun around Aladdin.  
"Iago didn't come, he doesn't like your boyfriend so he decided not to follow us," said the Genie.  
"I don't care, he was always closer to Jasmine so he probably took her side. I hope one day she'll get over this, but I'm just glad I still have you guys!" exclaimed Aladdin. 


	13. Acceptance

"Iago I'm so glad I got you on my side. I know we didn't start out as friends, but I'm glad we eventually worked things out. I can't believe he'd do this to me. Turn on me for another man," said Jasmine still in tears.  
"Oh forget him, he's not worth the trouble. Someone who truely loved you would not dump you for another man, much less a terrible villain," said Iago comforting Jasmine.

"I know. Aladdin and Jafar!?!?! I still can't believe it. I mean if he fell in love with another girl like Mirage or Sadira it would've been bad enough," said Jasmine.  
"I know how you feel princess," said Iago.  
"So Al how was your date?" asked the Genie.  
"It was wonderful. It was our first actual date together and it was just the two of us alone. Dancing in the moonlight, holding each other, watching the sun set together. It was the best. The best part of it was there was nobody around to torment us," Aladdin explained obviously madly in love with Jafar as everybody knew. "Al, you know this will take some getting used to, but I will never leave your side no matter what," the Genie explained. Abu nodded in agreement. The carpet spun around.  
"I'm so glad I got you guys," said Aladdin. Jafar showed up. Aladdin walked up to him and kissed him.  
"So they accept us?" asked Jafar.  
"Yeah though it'll take them some time to get used to you with me, but it will work out just fine," said Aladdin.  
"I'm sure it will," said Jafar. They kiss. Genie shakes hands with Jafar.

"This will take some time getting used to, but any friend of Al's will eventually be a friend of mine," said Genie.  
Jasmine was still crying to Iago. Iago was acting like a brother to Jasmine at this time. Jasmine was happy.  
"I'll get over it sooner or later," said Jasmine.  
"I know you will, be strong princess," said Iago. Jasmine kisses Iago on the top of the head.  
"Okay I'm getting all sentimental and stuff. I don't need that!" exclaimed Iago.


	14. Dear Jasmine

Dear Jasmine, 

I am very sorry I had to come out like this. You have every reason to hate me. I was a jerk and a fool. I just can't help the way I feel. I tried to cover it up for so long, but I just can't hide anymore. I hope you find someone better than me who won't fall in love with somebody else and try to hide it. I should've known I couldn't hide this long.  
I hope that one day you can accept me and we can hopefully be friends, but until then I wish you the best of luck. You deserve the best. I hated to break your heart. I tried to find the kindest way to do it. It was so hard. You have every reason to hate me. I will not chase you. If you want to be my friend I'll be yours. Until then I wish you nothing but the best.

Love (And yes I do love you and always will),  
Aladdin


End file.
